Ristor, the Dawn Warrior
Revelation Ristor was originally a creation made by User:IceBite, aka KeeprOfPrecepts on Spore, as an attempt to make a creature with a spear for a hand. Then, the design was modified further, into what became known as 'Ristor, the Dawk Warrior'. Ristor and Corus are currently the only 2 of User:IceBite's Genetic Heroes to be made using non-Dark Injection Spore, and are 2 of the only Genetic Heroes on the wiki made WITHOUT the use of Galactic Adventures (Although Galactic Adventures variants of Ristor do exist). Lore Ristor was the member of a reptilian race native to Cryos and was the Captain of the Guard to one of the last bits of civilization on the frozen world. He held his title as Captain of the Guard with honor and distinction. That is, until the Darkspore came. He desperately held his own, but to no avail. As he lay dying at his post, he was met by the genetic heroes Skar, the Shadow of Death and SRS-42, the Missile Commander, who took him to a Crogenitor, but not Ptyron. He was met instead by the Crogenitor known widely as 'The Cybernetic Revenant': Zodark. The Crogenitor not only healed Ristor, but gave him new abilities: his eye that was gouged out during the battle was replaced by a cybernetic implant that can be used either as an eye or that he can overcharge to release a blinding flash of light. He also had implants that enhanced agility and endurance, and even protected him from harm. Now empowered by Zodark, Ristor set out to reclaim his city. He found it a Darkspore-infested Hellhole. With his lance in hand, Ristor struck at the Darkspore, slaughtering the Plasma-Genesis Darkspore at the tip of his lance or eradicating them with flashes of light, saving those citizens who were not infected. When he heard that his city was not the only place attacked by the Darkspore, but also the rest of the world, as well as other planets, he left with Zodark, to finished what he started, and wipe the Darkspore out. Abilities 'Solar Charge' (Basic Attack) Ristor lunges forward, stabbing with his lance, dealing damage and stunning the enemy for 3 seconds. However, for the next 6 seconds, he can only deal damage using slashing attacks. 'Brilliant Flash' (Unique Ability) Ristor releases a blinding flash from his eye-piece, stunning any enemy caught in the attack radius for 8 seconds. Requires a target. 'Shining Ray' (Squad Ability) Summons spears of light to shoot up out of the ground. Any enemy caught in the attack radius is damaged heavilly and stunned. Requires a target. 'Omega Shield' (Passive Ability) Ristor is immune to one random debuff. If hit by that deuff, he's not inflicted, but can be afflicted by future attempts. The debuff he's immune to then changes. 'Charged Strike' (Alpha Variant Ability) A painful melee range electrical jolt that deals 49-82 physical damage and taunts the target for 6 seconds. 'Proximity Mine' (Beta Variant Ability) Hero moves to location then places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within 3,5m of it or after 15 seconds. The mine deals 22-32 energy damage to all enemies in a 4m radius and dazes them for 6 seconds. Cooldown 6 seconds. 'Zeta-watt Beam' (Gamma Variant Ability) Fires a massive and powerful laser through all enemies in its path. 'Omni Shield' (Delta Variant Ability) Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for 4 seconds. Cooldown is 20 seconds. Trivia *Ristor's Squad Ability, Shining Ray, is based off of an ability from Final Fantasy XII of the same name, function, and appearance. *Ristor used to have a different apperance before his current design. Here is the original 4 Variants of Ristor: Ristor the Dawn Warrior Alpha.jpg|Ristor, the Dawn Warrior (Alpha Variant) Ristor, the Dawn Warrior Beta.jpg|Ristor, the Dawn Warrior (Beta Variant) Ristor, the Dawn Warrior Gamma.jpg|Ristor, the Dawn Warrior (Gamma Variant) Ristor, the Dawn Warrior Delta.jpg|Ristor, the Dawn Warrior (Delta Variant) Category:Heroes Category:Sentinels Category:'Misplaced' Heroes Category:Cryos Category:Cyber